The present invention relates to a planetary gear-automatic transmission.
The object of the invention is to provide a planetary gear-automatic transmission that has more forward speed gears than the 8-speed automatic transmission that is currently already on the market and, moreover, a planetary gear-automatic transmission that exhibits a structural design that is as simple as possible.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a planetary gear-automatic transmission, in particular, a planetary gear-automatic transmission with nine forward speed gears. In this case, the planetary gear-automatic transmission has precisely four planetary gear sets and precisely six shifting elements that are provided for shifting the individual speed gears of the planetary gear-automatic transmission.
Some or all of these shifting elements can be non-positive locking or positive locking shifting elements, such as disk clutches, disk brakes or claw clutches.
To the extent that one or more positive locking shifting elements are provided, individual positive locking shifting elements, or each of the positive locking shifting elements, can be assigned a synchronizing unit.
The planetary gear-automatic transmission has a transmission input, which is formed, for example, by way of a transmission input shaft, and a transmission output, which can be formed by way of a transmission output shaft. A “starter module” can be superposed on the planetary gear-automatic transmission; and this starter module can be formed, for example, by way of a hydrodynamic torque converter. Thus, the transmission input can be connected to the “output” of a hydrodynamic torque converter.
The transmission output can be coupled with a drive train of a motor vehicle. In the case of an all-wheel drive vehicle, the transmission output can be connected, for example, to an input of the all-wheel distributor transmission.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.